Obsidian Darke's Crossing Story
by AngelsPunishment
Summary: Obsidian Darke's life before he was the Nocturnal Captain. Set around 1892 in England. Rated T for violence. SPOILERS for Immortal War! Story is complete!
1. Drowning

Obsidian Darke's Crossing Story

Obsidian looked out the window into the dull, England sky. Thoughts and emotions ran through him like a horse that has been set free. _That's what I need._ Obsidian thought, _to be set free._ His father, if Obsidian was correct, would come home drunk off his ass, cursing and beating him and his sister. He could take it,_ sometimes._ It would get bad sometimes, his father, Victor, would take Obsidian's sister and pull her into a room. He didn't even want to know what Victor forced her to do inside. _Poor, helpless Annabelle, if only I could do something about it._ Obsidian's mother, Amy, died giving birth to Annabelle. _I guess that's why Victor is so pissed all the time. Way to hold a grudge against your own flesh and blood._

Obsidian didn't realize how long he had been watching out the window, but at least it took his mind off of what might happen tonight. He heard the front door open and the high-pitched voice of Annabelle seeing if anyone else but they were in the house.

"Obsidian! Are you here?" Annabelle shouted. He heard the light footsteps of the soft hearted girl come up the stairs. He didn't answer her, but she had found him anyway.

"How was your day Annabelle?" Obsidians asked. He no longer went to school, due to his father who told him he needed to grow up and be a man. Obsidian sighed waiting for the reply.

"It was good," Annabelle said, trying to fake a smile. Victor always was there in the morning to make sure she went off to school. To make sure she knew what was to come in the afternoon. Obsidian shuddered, thinking that same damned thought. He saw Annabelle reach for the cat, Harry, and gently pet him. The cat was missing half an ear and looked like it hadn't bathed in 10 years.

"You know I don't believe you when you say that." Obsidian hugged his sister. _It may be the last time I will ever hug her._ He knew it wasn't good to think that way, but one day it might come true.

"When is _he_ coming home?" Annabelle asked. Obsidian shrugged, refusing to let go of her. She had always been afraid of Victor and tried to avoid him the best she could. Most of the times she did not succeed.

**Just before midnight:**

Obsidian lay in his bed, unable to sleep. _Nothing else that's new._ Soon he would hear the door open, and his "father" come stumbling up the stairs, cursing and looking for Annabelle and him. He didn't know why, but today he felt that may be Victor would break and kill both of them. _That might not be such a bad idea. The sooner both of us our out of his hands, the better. May be they could run, far away and make it on their own. If I could just… _Obsidian was distracted by the sound he predicted would come. The door, the stumbling, and the cursing. He slowly got out of his bed, ready for whatever punishment his father would come up with next.

"Obsidian you useless excuse of a son. Get the hell over here!" Victor screamed. Obsidian did as he was told and came out of his room, cautious not to anger Victor further. Victor was a tall, muscular man, with grey eyes and black greasy hair. Spit was running down his mouth as he threw an empty bottle of whiskey into the wall. Annabelle then came out of her room, terrified.

"Annabelle, get back in your room!" Obsidian yelled. Victor came closer to him, a now visible knife in his hand.

"Stupid useless boy. It's your entire fault, you and your sister made me this way." Victor waved the knife at the two of them. Obsidian backed away leading Annabelle back to her room. _He has snapped! Finally snapped! Now he is going to kill all of us._ Victor then took Annabelle by the hair and forcefully cut her hair with the knife, pulling some of her hair out. He then threw her against the wall, and she fell unconscious. Victor then turned to Obsidian and grinned a devilishly grin.

"It's your turn now boy, but I'm not gonna take it easy on you. I am going to kill you, just like you killed your mother." Victor rasped.

"I didn't kill her! Neither did Annabelle! You've lost your fucking mind!" Obsidian screamed back at him. Victor grabbed the back of his hair and put the knife to his throat.

"Now that's no way to talk to your father. Apologize NOW!" Victor started to cut Obsidians throat. Obsidian couldn't say anything. He felt numb and he knew he was starting to let go. Victor then let go of the knife and let it fall on the floor.

"I….I am sorry father. Please for...forgive me." Obsidian seemed to choke out. He tried to catch his breath, but not before Victor grabbed the collar of his shirt and drug him out into the back of the house. Obsidian knew where he was going. He knew he was about to die. He took one last look at the still unconscious Annabelle. _What will she do without me? What will I do without me?_ _What does it feel like to die? Oh God please someone see this. Someone please see what this monster is capable of. Please…please…please. _

Victor drug out Obsidian, who had given up thrashing and fighting him. Victor was too strong, and there was no hope for him anyway. If Obsidian tried to run, Victor would catch him in no time. There was a lake near the back of their house that Obsidian and Annabelle always would play in as kids. Before their father went crazy, and before Amy ever died. Obsidian felt the cold water hit his legs, and he shivered. There was no way anyone would see him, for it was early in the morning. Victor now stopped, knee deep in the water. He took Obsidian by the shoulders and slowly put him underwater, drowning him slowly. Obsidian felt his head go under as he took his last breath of the cold, England air. It didn't take long for the lack of oxygen to kick in. He started to thrash, as a strange burst of energy went through him. It was too good to last though. Through the surface, Obsidian could hear his father laugh and yell at him. After about a minute of holding his breath, Obsidian let go. He stopped thrashing and relaxed. Letting the cold, heartless water drag him down to face the abyss.

_My luck has run out._


	2. Alive Again

**Author's P.O.V.**

Annabelle couldn't believe what she was seeing out the window. Victor a.k.a. her father was drowning her brother. She was afraid, not only for herself, but for Obsidian as well. From the looks of it Obsidian wasn't going to last much longer and no one she could see was helping him. She suddenly got the courage to run out of the house to try and save her brother, but as soon as she tried to open the door, Victor pushed it in, knocking Annabelle on the ground.

"Annabelle, you whore, where the hell are you?" Victor said, with as much anger as he could must. There was no doubt he was pissed. Annabelle had tried to hide, but she wasn't quick enough and soon, Victor caught her.

"Please daddy, don't do this. If I don't tell, will you please leave me alone tonight?" Annabelle cried. She was now shaking violently and Victor had to hold her up to keep Annabelle from falling on the floor. Victor smiled and looked almost thoughtful for a moment. This gave Annabelle some hope, that maybe he would take her offer. She looked up into his eyes to see what she could make out of them.

"Now Annabelle, why would I want to give up a night with you for some stupid thing I did. Either way, I will make sure you don't go and tell anyone about Obsidian, and if you do, why I'll do the same thing I did to him. So you be a good girl and don't tell anyone, and maybe I will take it easy on you tonight." Victor spat, a lust-filled smile appearing on his face. At this, Annabelle started to shake even harder, Victor holding her arm tighter. He forcefully pulled her up and started to lead her to his bedroom. Annabelle didn't try to fight back; even if she did she had no chance against him. For a moment, Annabelle felt a pang of jealously for her older brother. He didn't have to go through this anymore.

**Obsidian's P.O.V; somewhere in the woods**

I didn't know what had happened after Victor had drowned me. I couldn't feel anything, until I heard a young man's voice chanting something rather strange. Almost like a chant you would say to bring someone back from the dead. Then it hit me. I _am _dead. That is why I can't remember anything! Wait, then why am I thinking? Why can I hear this man? I slowly tried to open my eyes, and I expected to be met by sheer sunlight, but no. It was pitch black, somewhere in the forest my sister and I would always go. Oh shit, Annabelle! Where was she now? Was she ok? I didn't realize until a rather tan hand touched me, to see if I was really alive.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. Sure, I could have been more polite, but I just thought I had died for Christ's sake!

"My name is Mosh Zu Kamal." The man said, unfazed by my cursing. I stared at this guy, and assessed him more. He was bald, looking almost like a Shepard. This "Mosh Zu" looked about my age, no older than 20. He was dressed in a crimson komodo-like outfit. Defiantly not from here. I almost didn't catch what he said next, I was too busy looking at him.

"Maybe I should explain some things to you Obsidian." Mosh Zu said. How the hell does he know my name? "Obsidian, what do you remember happening to you last?" He asked. I thought long and hard about this. What _did_ happen? A freak thing that should have never happened, if I had a normal fucking father.

"My dad, he had come home drunk last night, I assume. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"I am not sure, I just found you tonight, and you weren't exactly….asleep." he said, in a rather queer tone. "Please continue your story Obsidian.

"I don't know, he just came up and started beating my sister and I." _Annabelle. Shit, where is she? _"The next thing I know is my father is pulling me down to an old lake, one my sister and I used to play in. He started to drown me." I shuddered at the now distant memory. _Oh but it was all VERY real. Everything that I am saying to this complete stranger is not a lie. _"Then everything went black, and now here I am, talking to you." I finished my story and watched Mosh Zu asses that I am not in fact crazy and making the story up. After what seemed like hours, he finally started talking.

"Obsidian, you may thing I am crazy after I tell you this." He stopped. What is he talking about? What did he mean by I wasn't asleep. "You didn't survive the drowning Obsidian. You were very dead when I found you. What I assume you heard me chant, was a spell-like thing. It brings the dead back, but in a different form." I stood there in complete silence, not believing what he was saying. "Obsidian, I am not sure how you will take this, but I need you to have an open mind in this situation. What do you know about vampires Obsidian?" Mosh Zu asked.

"Not much, just Dracula and things like that, from books I mean. Why does that have anything to do with anything?" I asked, getting more scared by the second.

"Obsidian, you are now a vampire, just like that Dracula you read about." He said.

"You fucking liar! Is this your idea of a sick joke?" I yelled. Mosh Zu Kamal remained unfazed by my rampage.

"No, this is not a joke I am sorry to tell you." He said. Mosh Zu then held up a small mirror and held it up to my face. Sure enough, there was no reflection. Just to make sure, I grabbed a twig off the ground and held it to the mirror. It seemed like it was floating in mid-air. _Holy shit! I really am a vampire. _"Yes, you really are a vampire, and I would like for you to help me with something I have started many years ago Obsidian. It is called the Cardinal Directions."


End file.
